Shiz Diaries
by Silvine Fae Graycin
Summary: Journal entries of the characters. follows the storyline of the musical. my first fanfiction to be posted on the site. there are fourteen chapters total.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not the first fanfic I have written, but it was the easiest for me to split up into separate chapters. It has a total of fourteen chapters. eventually I will post a few of my other fics. Please read and review. And I know this isn't really an exciting fic. I promise, my others I will post are more interesting. this is just to get me used to the whole updating thing for this.**

**Oh, almost forgot. I don't own Wicked or the characters of Wicked. if I did, I would have seen it live already. and I probably wouldn't have time to write fanfiction. that is all. enjoy.**

Galinda:

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I know its not very lady like to hate some one, but can you blame me? The girl is green. And I was SUPPOSED to have a private suite all to myself. And what's worse is the girl got is being taught sorcery with Madame Morrible and she didn't even apply for the sorcery seminar. I DID. And I didn't get in. and the girl has absolutely horrendible taste in clothing. If she were someone who at least had style, I could handle it. I think I will go write a letter to Mumsie and Popsicle. Maybe they can convince Madame Morrible to let me into the sorcery seminar and have my private suite that they paid for.

Elphaba:

Perfect. Just perfect. My first day at Shiz and already I have shamed Nessa. At least I don't have to hear about it since I was roomed with some one else. But that some one isn't much better than having to listen to Nessa complain about what an embarrassment I am. I really can't stand Galinda. She a ditsy, blonde, air headed, bubble brain. She thinks the whole world revolves around her. And she will no doubt make every one hate me. Oh well, I am used to people thinking I am a freak and having them hate me. On the bright side, Madame Morrible is going to be privately teaching me sorcery. That's one thing Galinda wants that she doesn't have. And Madame Morrible even said that my ability for sorcery could get me an audience with the Wizard. My dream. I never dared hope, but now it seems that it could actually happen. I had better go write a letter informing father about the room situation.

Nessa:

I can't believe Elphaba. She had told me before she arrived at Shiz that she wouldn't have any more magical fits. Then what happens? The headmistress says that we will be in separate rooms and Elphaba loses it and her powers showed themselves in the form of my wheelchair being torn from Madame Morribles hands and wheeling back to her. I swear, if it weren't against the Unnamed God's will, I would kill my sister.

Boq:

I saw the most beautiful girl today. He name is Galinda Upland. Of the upper uplands. Can't forget that part. I tried getting her attention, but she was too busy trying to get out of rooming with Elphaba, the Governor of Munchkin land's oldest daughter. The green daughter. I can't blame Galinda for ignoring me then. Maybe I will be able to get her attention in class tomorrow. I hope so. We deserve each other.

Madame Morrible:

I have finally found some one who may be able to get me higher in the political ranks. She is a little odd, okay, more than a little. Her skin is green, but she has an amazing talent for sorcery. This could be my chance to make a name for myself. This is the only chance I have to get into a position of REAL power. I must go send a letter off to the Wizard informing him of my discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of this fic. the usual applies: I don't own Wicked or the charaters blah blah blah. Review if you like it. I know its a bit boring. sorry. it was fun to write though.**

Galinda:

One thing is for sure about my roommate. she has a temper. She had the nerve to tell me that the pronunciation of my name wasn't important. Of course, I came back with a bit of a rude comment on her skin color, again, very unlady like. There is just something about the green girl that just makes me turn into a very rude person. Not that any one else notices, since they do the same thing, but I know Mumsie and Popsicle would be a little ashamed of me if they heard the way I talked to and about this girl. And the History professor is an old Goat. He is so boring. My roommate seems to like him. And he keeps pronouncing my name wrong. He keeps calling me Glinda and I constantly have to remind him that it's GAlinda. And he still gets it wrong. That's what made me and my roommate get into the small argument about my name.

Elphaba:

Galinda is so infuriating. How some one can be so vain, I don't know. Today in class, Doctor Dillimond, the History professor, mispronounced her name. She insisted that he pronounce it correctly. I made a comment about how not every one cares about the pronunciation of her precious name. She came back with "it seems the artichoke is steamed." That's a comment I don't really here too often. Usually it's something along the line of "shut up, you green bean," or "Asparagus." I guess she isn't really that air headed. And then Doctor Dillimond was trying to teach, but when he flipped over the board, some one had written on the back "Animals should be seen and not heard." He dismissed class early because of it. The worst part is, I was talking to him after class and he was telling me about how some Animals are beginning to lose their ability to speak. And then he began having problems speaking. I am really worried about this. I hope I do get to meet the Wizard so that I can tell him about the things That Doctor told me. Shoot, I am going to be late for sorcery. Madame Morrible won't be pleased.

Boq:

Galinda is still ignoring me. I keep trying to get her attention, but it's pretty hard to do when she is around her crowd of admirers. And when I do get her attention, she calls me Biq. How can I get her attention? There has to be some way of getting her attention. I guess I will just have to keep trying. She is single, so I still have a chance of being her boyfriend. Hopefully no one comes along to sweep her off her feet. But if none of the guys in school have so far, who can? Its not like some prince is just going to show up and ask her out on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's some more of this one.**

Elphaba:

Its official. I hate my life. I nearly got run over today by some brainless long, blond haired, blue eyed Arjiki prince named Fiyero Tiggular. When I confronted him about it, he gave what I assume was supposed to be a charming smile and said "maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go." I just walked away before my temper got hold of me. He asked Galinda out on a date at the Ozdust tonight. Nessa is going to the party, too. With Boq. Galinda "encouraged" Boq to ask Nessa out. I don't know what she is up to. Then she gave me a black pointed hat and told me I should were it to the party tonight. She said black was this years pink. I don't know. Maybe I will go. I have never been to a party before. It could be fun. Did I just write that? Maybe Galinda really is just trying to be nice for once. I mean she gave me a hat and got Boq to ask Nessa out. And Nessa has had a crush on Boq since she first saw him. I should do something nice for Galinda. And I have just the idea. I am going to get Madame Morrible to let her into sorcery. Frack, I am going to be late for the party. I had better go. But I am going to stop by Madame Morribles office first. Hopefully I won't be too late for the party. That would be a bit embarrassing.

Galinda:

I am so excited. I am going out on a date with THE Fiyero Tiggular. I can't believe it. And that annoying munchkin, Boq almost ruined it for me. He kept trying to talk to me while I was talking to Fiyero. I took care of that problem though. I convinced him to go to the Ozdust with Nessa, my roommate's little sister. Hopefully Boq will leave me alone now. Oh, Pfannee and Shen Shen are here to help me get ready for my date with Fiyero. Gotta go.

Nessa:

Galinda is so nice. She got Boq to ask me out to the party at the Ozdust tonight. Elphaba tried to say something about Galinda, but I couldn't let her say those things about Galinda anymore. Not after what Galinda did for me. Maybe Elphaba is just jealous of Galinda. It's hard to believe, but Elphaba has to have some sort of human emotions occasionally, right? Boq is here. I'll finish after the party.

Boq:

Great. I tried to get Galinda to notice me again. I asked her out on date to the Ozdust tonight. But she said she felt bad for Nessa, Elphaba's little sister. I am hoping that by asking Nessa, I am impressing Galinda, but I have this nagging feeling that the new guy in Shiz, Fiyero (PRINCE Fiyero) had caught her eye. I should probably go pick Nessa up. I hope she doesn't read too much into my asking her to the Ozdust. Nessa is a nice girl, but I just don't like her the way I like Galinda.

Madame Morrible:

I hate being a teacher. I really do. Elphaba has decided that she wants to be nice to her roommate, Galinda. She insisted that I let the blond bubble brain into the sorcery seminar or she would drop out. I have to keep Elphaba close to me so I can get her more powerful. She is the only thing that will get me closer to the Wizard. So I have to keep her in my sorcery seminar. Which means informing Galinda that she is now in sorcery as well. And I have to do it tonight. I need a drink.

Fiyero:

I met a very interesting girl today. She was green. And I don't mean green with envy, I mean her skin is actually GREEN. Avaric almost ran her over. She was pissed, so I tried giving her my most charming smile and jokingly said "maybe the driver saw green and thought is meant go." She stormed off. Maybe I shouldn't have made the joke. Now that I think about it, it was definitely not a good idea. People probably make fun of her skin all the time. I think it's quite nice, actually. I just wish I had at least gotten her name. I am just surprised she didn't fall for my smile. Usually girls fall for that smile. Galinda certainly did. Galinda is the girl who I am going to the Ozdust with tonight. She is nice looking. But she is normal. Like most the other girls I have dated. Maybe she will know who the green girl is. Or maybe the green girl will show up at the party. Speaking of the party, I don't think Galinda will appreciate it if I am late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's more.**

Galinda:

I feel so awful. I had tricked Elphaba into wearing that horrendible hat that I always hated. She thought I was trying to be nice, so she told Madame Morrible that if I weren't allowed into sorcery, she would quit the class. So Madame Morrible allowed me in. I honestly didn't think Elphaba would come to the party, but she did. And she wore the hat. Everyone laughed at her except Nessa, Fiyero, and me. Nessa just left quietly. Fiyero was asking who she was. I was ashamed of myself. I still am. And then Elphaba tried dancing. Which just made everything worse. So I did the same dance, hoping that my popularity would make it work out. It did. But that still doesn't excuse my awful behavior. Fiyero joined in the dancing, too. He and Elphaba seemed to get along pretty well, but I don't know if they were just tolerating and talking to each other for my sake or not. I found out that this was Elphaba's first party, which explains that dancing. And she blames herself for Nessa's disability. Which explains why she is so devoted to her. I tried to make her feel better by giving her a make over. It turns out that if she would just let her hair down and maybe wear contacts instead of glasses, she could be very beautiful. I showed her her reflection in my mirror when she had her hair down and glasses off, but when she saw it, she ran off. I couldn't tell if she was upset or just overwhelmed. It's hard to tell her emotions. All I know is, I wish I hadn't judged her when I first saw her. She really has a great personality when you look passed the slight temper that was no doubt caused by her father's blaming her for her mother's death and her sister's disability. I am going to look for Elphie so I can pick show her the outfit I picked out for her for class today.

Elphaba:

Turns out Galinda's motivations weren't exactly pure when she gave me the hat. I was late to the party. Very late. And when I came in wearing the hat, everyone laughed at me. I had considered running away but that would have been admitting defeat. So I tried dancing. Bad idea. I am a horrible dancer. But Galinda started dancing the same way as I was and then everyone was dancing that way and the party continued like nothing had happened. I even talked to Fiyero. Turns out he isn't as much of a jerk as I originally thought. He apologized for the remark about my skin and nearly running me over. Unfortunately, Galinda kept talking about pointless things so I didn't exactly get to see what Fiyero's interests were. Not that I care, mind you. He's Galinda's boyfriend, not mine. Not that I want him to be my boyfriend. And he would never even consider being my boyfriend. And that doesn't bother me. Nope, not at all. I am going to just stop writing now.

Oh, one thing I forgot, Galinda tried to give me a make over. She took my hair out of its braid, something I never would have done. And she didn't exactly do it gently either. She tried using magic to turn my dress into a ball gown. It didn't work. Thank goodness. I have a nagging suspicion that she was thinking of a ball gown similar to hers. In other words pink. She showed me how to toss my hair and, just to humor her, I tried it. I might try it out later. She put her pink flower in my hair, too, and then showed me my reflection. I almost let myself believe that I was beautiful. Almost. But then I was brought back to reality by skin. I kind of ran out on Galinda. I wasn't upset with her, it was just I wanted to have normal skin like hers. Maybe then I would really be beautiful. I am going to go apologize to Galinda. She probably thinks I hate her. And I don't want to lose this friend. Yes, I am actually considering Galinda a friend. And I consider Fiyero a friend, too. They are the first friends I have ever had. And will probably be the only ones.

Nessa:

Well, tonight was absolutely awful. Boq kept looking at Galinda. I think he just asked me out because the new guy asked Galinda out first. At least he tried to make me feel better by dancing with me, if you could call spinning my wheelchair around dancing. And then Elphaba came to the party late. And she was wearing a ridiculous looking hat. I don't even know where she got it. Father certainly wouldn't have bought something like that. The hat wasn't the worst part, though. While every one was laughing at her, she started to DANCE. Elphaba has never danced. And she is NOT good at it. That made everyone laugh even more. I left before she could embarrass herself, and me, any more than she already had. Why couldn't I have been an only child? Or why couldn't I at least have a NORMAL older sister. Some one like Galinda. Beautiful, popular, and even tempered. That's the kind of sister I want. But then again, I want to know what its like to be able to walk, too, and that's not going to ever happen. Ever.

Boq:

I hate princes. They get all the good girls. Why can't a normal guy like me ever get a beautiful girl like Galinda. That prince Fiyero Tiggular is her boyfriend. Asking Nessa out didn't improve my chances with Galinda at all. That was just a plan to get me away from her so she could talk to that stupid prince without me hanging around. What's worse, is I felt bad about using Nessa like that, so I went to tell her the truth and she came close to guessing why I had really asked her out. She looked so sad and rejected, I lied. I told her it was because she was beautiful. Not that she isn't good looking, but I like Galinda. Now Nessa thinks I am in love with her. I am never going to escape her. I feel really bad about using her, but who can blame me? alls fair in love and war, right?

Madame Morrible:

It is done. Galinda is now in the sorcery class. But I made it clear to her that I didn't think she was cut out for it. maybe that will deter her from coming. I can only hope. I really wish I knew why Elphaba had decided that she wanted to take sorcery with Galinda. I think I will go get another drink.

Fiyero:

Found out who the green girl was. Her name is Elphaba. and she is Galinda's roommate. Just my luck. At first when Galinda talked about Elphaba, before I knew who she was, she said she hated her. but they seemed to get along tonight. I don't know why, but when Elphaba showed up at the party late and wearing a, lets just say interesting, hat, she seemed to suddenly feel bad for her. I have a feeling that Galinda was the reason Elphaba wore the hat to the party. Personally, I think the hat looked good on Elphaba. and later on during the party, Elphaba and I actually talked. I made sure to apologize about my comment and how I avaric had nearly stampeded over her. I wish Galinda would have felt the need to go hang out with other people because then I could have found out more about Elphaba without the outside influence of a certain girl who is now seen as my girlfriend. I think I am stuck with Galinda. She seems to think when I asked her to the party, that I was implying that we actually get into a relationship. I'll give her a chance, though. maybe she will decide that we weren't really meant for each other. Hopefully she will forget that I happen to be a prince. Crap, I am going to be late for History class. Usually I wouldn't care, but Elphaba is in that class and I want to talk to her and find out more about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's some more of this fic.**

Elphaba:

I didn't know it was possible for someone to feel so many emotions at once. Angry, betrayed, worried, and mostly confused. First with the worried part, Doctor Dillimond was taken away today. He is no longer permitted to teach. I don't know where he was taken or if I will ever see him again or even if he is still alive. Angry: no one in class seemed to care that Doctor Dillimond was being fired merely because of the fact the he was an Animal. They don't care that this is all because of the discrimination against Animals in Oz. Betrayed: Madame Morrible didn't seem to care either. I suppose she has to keep her cool in front of the other students, but when I tried to get every one to do something, she just told me that there was nothing she could do. and another reason for my anger is Doctor Dillimond's replacement had a Lion cub in a cage. The poor thing was so frightened and the new professor kept hitting the cage, scaring the cub even more. And he said that the Lion would never learn how to speak as long as he was kept in the cage. When I heard that, I lost it. for the first time in a few months, I couldn't control my magic, and the whole class, excluding a certain Arjiki prince, started doing, well, I am not exactly sure of what the were doing, but it looked like my magic was causing them pain. Fiyero was the only one not affected. He asked me what had happened and I told him that my powers had done it because I had been so angry. He grabbed the cage and we ran off into the woods. We got into an argument over something, and he asked if I thought he was stupid. I didn't think about it and I said "no, Not really stupid." He kind of took that the wrong way. We argued a bit more, and he almost left. I ran after him and grabbed his hand. I had expected him to pull away when I touched him, but he didn't. he is the first person to not flinch the first time I touch them. I admit, I liked holding his hand. I forget how we ended up next to the cage, but there was a moment there when I looked into his eyes. There was something different there. He wasn't looking at me like most people do, disgusted. And he wasn't looking at me like Galinda does now, friendly. It was something else. It made me both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. And that doesn't even make sense. But it seemed like he almost liked me as more than a friend, but that's impossible. He could never like me like that, even if I like him.

Fiyero:

I think I love my girlfriend's roommate. There's just something about Elphaba. I don't know what it is, but I like it. her eyes are a beautiful brown color, and when I looked into the today when we were in the woods with the Lion cub, they were so full of passion and caring. The only problem is Galinda. She thinks we are together and I don't want to crush her like that. She is too nice. But then again, she could get any guy in the school. No one looks past Elphaba's green skin, which is a shock at first. Once you come out of that shock, though, and really look at it, it seems so natural for her. almost like all people should be green. and there was a point today when I wanted to kiss her. we were so close to each other. I almost did. But I would rather keep certain male body parts that would certainly be removed if I pissed her off. and I think kissing her would piss her off, but then again, maybe it would give her some confidence in herself. She can't see how beautiful she really is. I wish there was a way to show her. Galinda told me that she tried, but Elphaba just ran out of the room on her. and even if I weren't involved with Galinda, she wouldn't believe me if I told her I loved her and thought she was beautiful. She would probably never speak to me again, and that I just couldn't handle. I'll try to find little things to show her how much I like her. there has to be a way to get through to her. there just has to be. Every girl has her weakness. Then again, Elphaba isn't an ordinary girl. Maybe she doesn't have a weakness. But I can try.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait for an update. Here's some more.**

Elphaba:

I am on my way to the Emerald City right now. To meet the Wizard. I can't believe this is actually happening. Madame Morrible came to me yesterday and told me that the Wizard had sent a letter requesting that I go meet him. Glinda is with me. she changed her name to honor Doctor Dillimond. I hope the Wizard doesn't mind that I brought her. she was just so upset. Fiyero was acting oddly today. He wasn't with Glinda when she came with Nessa and Boq to say goodbye to me. but he came after Nessa left. He brought me poppies. My favorite flowers. He was the only one who brought me anything. And he didn't bring anything for Glinda. And a thought just occurred to me, how did he know poppies were my favorite flower? Anyway, he looked like he wanted to tell me something, but Glinda stopped him from saying it. that was the point when she changed her name. I have a feeling she really did it for Fiyero. He was about to say something about the day with the lion cub, but Glinda jumped in at that point. he had said he thought about that day a lot. I had said I did, too, but I think we were thinking about it different ways. I have been thinking about us touching and being so close together. I don't know what he was thinking about. Anyway, Glinda jumped in and said she did too. She said that to express her outrage at doctor dillimond being fired, she was going to change her name to Glinda, since that's what he called her. like I said, I think that was to make Fiyero feel better, not that it worked, he ran off after that, but I think it fits her better anyway. Oh, the train is slowing. I can see the Emerald City train station up ahead. I have to wake up Glinda. I never noticed how much she snored up until this trip. I had better get everything together.

Glinda:

I am going to the Emerald City with Elphaba. to meet the Wizard. Elphaba invited me along. I hope I can come see the Wizard with her. I wonder what he is like. I can't wait. Oh, I changed my name. It's Glinda now. I did it to try to get Fiyero to feel better but it didn't work. He's been so distant since the day Doctor Dillimond was fired. It worries me. he brought Elphaba flowers at the train station. He didn't bring me anything, though. but they were only poppies. And he didn't know I was going. I didn't even know until a few minutes before I left. We had to run to the ticket counter to buy me a ticket. It's a good thing I brought a lot of money with me. and I am going to have to get a few outfits for the few days we are in the city. Of course, I would be buying at least one new outfit anyway to meet the wizard in. can't wear something I have worn before, can I? Anyway, I am getting tired. All this excitement has worn me out. I am going to take a nap.

Madame Morrible:

It is done. Elphaba is off to see the Wizard. I am heading there, too. The Wizard wanted me to look at the grimmerie before she arrived. That way I could pick out the spell we were going to use on his Monkeys. The only reason we need Elphaba is the spell is powerful. My magic can barely handle one monkey. The spells in the grimmerie are dangerous to cast. Better the green girl die from casting one than me. and the Wizard agrees. And since Elphaba trusts me, she will be more likely to cast the spell. But the blonde ditz, Galinda, or Glinda now, from what I heard that Tiggular boy saying, will be there. Hopefully she won't distract Elphaba too much. And if something goes wrong with the spell and Elphaba gets hurt, I don't think that will go too well with Glinda. She may not be very bright at times, but I have seen from my sorcery class that when she really focuses and puts her mind to something, she can do anything. And she seems to have grown very close to the green girl and when you lose a friend, you will put all your energy into avenging their death. I know this from experience and I will never forget it. I had better head off to see the Wizard. He says he also wishes to offer me a position with him. Finally. It's about time I got my reward.

Boq:

Galinda STILL ignores me. and I am stuck with Nessa. Its not that I don't like Nessa, she is a nice girl, though bossy, but I love Galinda. Actually, Fiyero told us she changed her name to Glinda. I wonder what caused that? He didn't seem to care. And he hasn't been giving Glinda the attention she deserves. I would. Why can't she see that? I know she notices the attention that she ISN'T getting from Fiyero, but she doesn't notice the attention she IS getting from me. can't she see that I am so much better for her than that stupid prince?

Nessa:

Galinda, well, Glinda now, is so lucky. She can get any guy to notice her. every time Boq goes near her, he forgets I am there and just stares at her. and when I ask him a question, he doesn't even respond. Oh, Elphaba is going to see the Wizard. I am going to have to go without her for a few days. I am proud, but who am I going to talk to while she is gone? Boq doesn't listen to me, Fiyero doesn't even know me and I don't know him, and Glinda went off with Elphaba. I am all alone. What am I going to do alone?

The Wizard:

Madame Morrible has told me about a student of hers, Elphaba, who has very strong magical powers. If what she says is true, then I can proceed with my plans to make every animal speechless, just like on earth. When I got here, I didn't like the fact that animals could speak. And now I may finally have the goods that I need in order to make them all speechless. I just hope that what Madame Morrible says about this girl being in favor of animal rights is wrong. Or can be changed. I will have to make sure that old Goat is away from here. He has been yelling since he was brought here. His speech is slowly going away, but if Elphaba sees him, my plans are ruined. I must prepare for the girls arrival.

Fiyero:

I have been trying to tell Elphaba how I feel about her, but I can't do it around Galinda Glinda. She changed her name, but that's not important. She is either with me or with Elphaba. I can't get a moment alone with Elphaba. as much as I don't want to hurt Glinda, I think when she comes back from the Emerald City with Elphaba, I am going to break up with her. and then run. I do not want to be on the receiving end of those high heels. They're pointy. I just have to figure out the least painful way to break up with her. I don't want to hurt her, but I want to be with Elphaba. how am I going to explain that to both of them? I mean "Hey Elphaba, I broke up with Glinda to ask you to be my girlfriend," won't exactly fly well. and "Glinda, I am in love with your roommate so I think we should break up so I can ask her out," won't go too well either. This is complicated. I have to go think this over. Hopefully by the time the girls come back in a few days, I will have a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update. I am actually thinking of putting the rest of this up so I can focus ocmpletely on the fic that people actually seem to want to read. anyway, enjoy this update.**

Elphaba:

I am leaving everything I have ever known. The Wizard is behind everything involving the Animals. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen, so I ran off with a book of spells called the grimmerie. He and that poor excuse for an educator, Madame Morrible, tricked me into casting a levitation spell on a monkey. It made the monkey grow wings, which looked very painful. I wanted to reverse it, but Madame Morrible said there was no way. I asked Glinda to come with me. but she didn't. and I understand. I had nothing to lose, except two friends and a very ungrateful sister. She had so many friends and a family that loves her to lose. and Fiyero. She had Fiyero to lose, as well. I wish I could've at least said goodbye to him, but I can't go back to Shiz. They will be expecting that. I plan on heading into the Vinkus. It's not very populated. It just feels so unreal. I can no longer show my face in Oz without people screaming. Not that that didn't happen before. But now I am considered a wicked witch. If being a wicked witch is standing up for what you believe and being one of the very few who believe in it, then I proud to be a wicked witch.

Glinda:

Elphie's gone. She lost her temper with the Wizard. Not that I blame her. He has no right to belittle the Animals of Oz like he is. I think Elphie knew more about it than I did, though. she ran off with the grimmerie. I chased after her to try to get her to think more clearly and apologize to the Wizard. But she was thinking clearly. She knew exactly what she was doing. And she asked me to come with her. I almost did, but I just couldn't. what about Fiyero, my friends, and my family? What would they all think? I couldn't let them all down like that. Elphaba knew no one really cared except me and a few other people. I hope she understands. Or at least doesn't hate me for staying behind. And I hope she's okay. Every one thinks about her as a wicked witch now, even Nessa. Nessa was so mad. And Madame Morrible pretty much turned the whole school against her, not that that took much work. I think Fiyero and I are the only ones who really cared about her. he seems so upset by her leaving. Its almost like she was his girlfriend. But he wouldn't cheat on me, and Elphie wouldn't do that to me, either. I guess Fiyero just knows how good of a person Elphie really is and feels the same way about this as I do. The two of us will get each other through this together. And maybe we will meet up with Elphie again some day. And maybe things in Oz will be better then. I don't know. I just know that it's very lonely in my dorm with out her here.

Nessa:

I hate my sister. Father and I are so ashamed of her right now. She went and made herself a criminal. Father said he always knew she would be nothing but trouble. I used to feel sorry for Elphaba because our father treated her awful. But now, I think he should have just gotten rid of her. she has caused us nothing but trouble, and now everyone thinks that the Thropps are horrible people, just because of Elphaba. doesn't she ever think of anyone but herself? Glinda and Fiyero seem to think that she isn't at fault. But then again, they aren't that intelligent anyway.

Madame Morrible:

The little bitch has a conscience. And she was too smart for her own good. she figured out that the Wizard was behind all the Animal restrictions, and she stole the grimmerie. That makes her even more dangerous. It took me years to read the few spells that I knew, and that levitation spell took the longest, yet she was reading it like she had been taught it since she was able to talk. And when she chants, the spells actually work. It takes me several times before I can get the spells that I know to work. And the spell with the monkeys worked, better than I could have hoped. It didn't work on just one, but all of them. unfortunately, we needed a control spell to be used on them to get them to do what we wanted. And Elphaba was our only hope for that. So now we have flying monkeys that are useless. At least the Wizard has made me his new press secretary. And when Miss Upland and Prince Fiyero graduate from Shiz, he is going to offer them positions. Miss Upland's position will be pointless, but she will be good at it. and Prince Fiyero, having hunting experience in the Vinkus, will be captain of the guard, searching for that green bitch.

The Wizard:

The girl was powerful. But, unfortunately, she couldn't be swayed to see my way of doing things. This is a terrible complication, as now I have monkeys that can fly, but no way of controlling them. at least all of Oz is against the green girl. And there can be no mistaken identity with her. I plan on offering Miss Upland, the blonde girl who came with Elphaba, a position with me once she graduates from Shiz. She will be Glinda the good. and her boyfriend will be captain of the guard, if I see him fit. Never having met the boy, I don't know what he is like. All I know is he is the prince of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus. Hopefully he will be fit for the job in searching for the witch and, most importantly, agree to it.

Fiyero:

So much for my plan, not that I actually came up with one. Glinda is back, but I doubt I will ever see Elphaba again. She is on the run now. Glinda was so upset, I couldn't break up with her. I can't do that to her now. I wish I had been with them so I could have gone with Elphaba to keep her safe. And keep her company. It has to be lonely out there. And people are going to be looking for her. and if they find her, they will either kill her, or she will be sent to the south stairs, which is pretty much a death sentence anyway. I hope she can stay hidden and out of harms way, even if it means never seeing her again. I just want her safe and alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**I probably won't upload all of the rest of this fic yet, But I think I might put up a few chapters. it is almost finished, since there are only fourteen chapters total. its the other fic, Changing Fate, that is a doozy. to read and update. and I might update that one today too.**

Elphaba:

I can't believe how spoiled my sister is. I cast a spell on her shoes to make her walk, and what does she do, she in turn tells Boq it's my fault he's been turned into tin. Okay, let me rewind here, I needed to ask Nessa to get father to help with something. turns out he's dead. I feel so unhuman not feeling any sadness at his death. Anyway, I asked her to help me since she is now governor of munchkin land. You'd think after all the years I helped her when she was little she would. NOPE. Instead, she yells at me for flying around Oz and helping Animals with the grimmerie (though I haven't cast any spells for three years. since the monkeys.) and yet I never came to help her. so what do I do? in an attempt to help my sister, I find a spell in the grimmerie that will help her walk. She calls Boq in. he gets scared out of his wits, until Nessa shows him that she can walk. So Boq says he was going to go confess his love to Glinda before she gets married. She gets mad, grabs the grimmerie and starts chanting. The only way for me to counter the spell that was shrinking Boq's heart was to find another spell. It turned him into tin. I figured Nessa wasn't going to help me, so I decided to go to the Emerald City to free the monkeys. She said I was only going there to see Fiyero. That was part of my motivation, I will admit. I wanted to see him again. And Glinda. Then I ran out as Boq was waking up. and then I heard nessa yell that it was my fault.

On another note, here, Glinda and Fiyero are engaged. I suppose I am happy for them. I miss both of them, though. hopefully when I get to the city, I may get to see them. I just hope neither of them has turned against me. I wonder if Fiyero still remembers that day with the Lion cub.

Glinda:

Fiyero's been feeling down lately. I think I know why. Elphaba left us five years ago, and today was the exact date. So, I decided, to cheer him up, that I would have an engagement party for us. Of course, he didn't exactly know I was planning one. He didn't even ask me to marry him. but I think he wants to marry me. why wouldn't he? We've been together since he first started at Shiz. I also think being the one in charge of the search for Elphaba is taking a toll on him. when he took the job, I asked him if he really would capture Elphaba. he said no, he just didn't want any one who would kill her to be head of the hunt. Sometimes he is so smart. When he came out for the announcement of our engagement today, he thought it was just another press conference on the hunt for Elphaba. his face when he found out it was an engagement party was priceless. But then he seemed even sadder as he walked away from the party before it had really even started. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. I think it has something to do with pretending to hate Elphaba. I swear, sometimes I think he loves her, with the way he speaks about her, but then why would he be with me? he wouldn't do that to me. I wish he would tell me what was bothering him so much.

Boq:

I swear, I am going to find that witch and kill her. Elphaba turned me into tin just because I was going to abandon her sister. As if she hadn't done that already. Hypocrite. I hope her death is as painful as possible. At least I am free of Nessa now. If she hadn't been so controlling I just might have grown to like her. but she kept me with her against my will. And she took away all of the Munchkins rights. So I hated her. I was nothing more than a servant for her. and now, in my condition, I will never gain Glinda's love. Who could ever love a heartless man made of tin? No one, that's who.

Nessa:

This is all Elphaba's fault. Boq is gone. He's been turned into tin by my wretched sister. I never want to see her again. If I do, I think I just might kill her. maybe that will reverse the tin spell on Boq. Not that he would come back to me now. He blames me for that, too. It's not my fault. It isn't. he would never consider coming back to me. he loves Glinda. I swear, if she hadn't helped me through Shiz after Elphaba left, I would hate her for that alone. But she did too much for me. more than Elphaba ever did. How am I ever going to be able to live on my own?

Madame Morrible:

I think that prince is going to be trouble. He keeps trying to say that the wretched little green girl isn't a wicked witch. And, while Glinda is completely oblivious to this, he seems to be in love with that witch. Every time some one says something bad about the wicked witch, he glares at them. and he doesn't seem happy with Glinda's presence, though any other man in Oz would dream of being the blonde's boyfriend. I am going to have to keep an eye on him. he could very well know where Elphaba is and be leading us away from her. but then again, I don't think he would look so concerned if he knew where she was. Like I said, I am going to have to keep an eye on him.

Fiyero:

Five years. It's been five years since Elphaba left. I haven't heard a thing about her where abouts, but then again, I suppose that's a good thing. I just wish I could speak to her again. Tell her how I feel. Leave the city to be with her. what's worse, is Glinda and I are engaged. Not my idea. It was sprung on me today in front of all of Oz. I didn't want to humiliate her in front of everyone, so I said that if it would make her happy, I would marry her. I couldn't tell her that I love Elphaba. it would kill Glinda. She is very sensitive but now I have to figure out how to get out of it. I think the only way to get out of this were if Elphaba were to make an appearance. But that's not likely. So I am going to have to go through with it. damn it.


	9. Chapter 9

**What the heck, might as well put one more up.**

Elphaba:

I did it. the monkeys are free. But that's not the best thing that has happened to me. Fiyero chose to come with me. he chose me over Glinda. I feel awful for Glinda, but I am so happy. I never thought he loved me, but he does. He gave up everything to be with me. I just hope we can stay safe and together. I don't know how long my broom can carry two people. But I will find a way for us to stay together. Things are finally turning around for me. things are finally going right.

Glinda:

I should have listened to my instincts. Fiyero loved Elphaba. he proved that today when he left me to be with her. how could I have been so blind? I'm happy for Elphaba, but I am pissed off at her too. How could she take him away from me like that? She knew I loved him. but then again, she obviously loves him, too. And now I feel awful because I may have put Nessa in danger. Right after Elphaba and Fiyero left, Madame Morrible came in. her and the Wizard were pondering how to get her out of hiding. I was so mad and wasn't thinking, so I said to use Nessa. And they know Elphaba is too smart to fall for rumors. So they may try to hurt Nessa now. I hope I am just over reacting. And I hope no one gets hurt because of me.

Madame Morrible:

I was right about that boy. Elphaba showed up to free the monkeys. The Wizard called for the guards, and of course Prince Fiyero was first on the scene. He got the other guards to leave the room, and then left with Elphaba. at least Miss Glinda told us how to get to Elphaba. just need to use her sister. But I am going to have to make it as dangerous for Nessarose as I can. She may lose her life. Oh well, she's not that important anyway. And that will make it easier for the wizard to take over Munchkin land as well. now, I have to go find the perfect spell to use on Elphaba's sister.

The Wizard:

I almost persuaded the green girl to join me. but then that Goat appeared. And I had made him completely speechless. When she saw that, she lost it. I called for the guards, but apparently Prince Fiyero loves the girl more than he loves Glinda. Something I never would have thought possible. The girl is an abomination. What would make someone like him fall in love with a green woman. Of course, why would her parents have kept her alive? If I had a child that was THAT color, I'd drown it. Anyway, the prince helped the witch get away. But Madame Morrible is working on a way to get the witch out of hiding. It had better work. That woman needs to be caught before she makes Oz believe I am as evil as she is.

Fiyero:

I finally got the chance to tell Elphaba how I felt about her. and she feels the same way. I never thought she did. I always thought she thought I was annoying. But then I think back to the day with the Lion cub, and I realize that I should have just told her then. And found a way around Glinda. I hope Glinda forgives for leaving her like that, but I just couldn't let the other guards hurt Elphaba. and I f I had stayed behind, I would have either had to marry Glinda and keep up the search for Elphaba, or I would have been thrown in the south stairs. Neither of which I want to do. I just wish there was a way for all of oz to see that she is just like **them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I am going to upload the next chapter as well because of that. but they really need to be separate, I think. haven't reread this story in while. anyway, here is the next chap.**

Elphaba:

I will admit, at first I didn't believe Fiyero would really stay with me. I thought he would just get me out of harms way and then go back to Glinda. I was wrong. And this is the one time I am glad I was wrong. Nothing will be the same for me after tonight. For once I am happy. I have Fiyero. He said it himself, I am his. Glinda isn't. and he even thinks I am beautiful. He called it looking at things another way. I personally call it being color blind. but if he wants to call me beautiful, I'll let him. who would have thought that the shy green girl would get the handsome popular guy?

Fiyero:

If Elphaba didn't believe she was the one I loved before, she should believe it now. I hope I proved it to her. I know she doubts herself constantly. She doesn't believe she's beautiful. But she is. Everything about her is beautiful. Her hair, her passion, her eye's. and, though she doesn't believe it, her skin. In the moonlight, it glows. And during the day it's the most beautiful emerald color. that's what she is to me. a beautiful, rare, valuable emerald. Nothing can replace her. I think I'd die if I lost her. I'd rather die than let her die. I'd take her place in an instant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three more chapters after this one. then I will start uploading Changing Fate again.**

Elphaba:

I thought everything was starting to change for me. I thought everything was beginning to go right. But I was wrong. Nessa's dead. Glinda's mad at me, not that I blame her. and the worst part is, I think Fiyero is dead. He had tried to save me when I tried to rescue Nessa. He succeeded, but he had been captured by the guards that had captured me. I flew to his castle, Kiamo Ko, as fast as I could and started chanting a spell, but I doubt it worked. It was probably too late by then. Why is it every one I care about has their life ruined by me?

Glinda:

Nessa's dead. And it's my fault. Not to mention Elphaba probably blames me for her sister's death. But I take full credit for that. It was my fault. And the worst part is, now neither one of us gets Fiyero. He had been captured when he tried to save Elphaba from the guards that were there to arrest her. I tried to talk them into letting Fiyero go, but they didn't. they put him up on poles and I assume they started to beat him in order to get information on where Elphaba was going. I know he won't tell them. he loves her enough to give up his life for her. I wish I hadn't been so mad at Elphaba. this is all my fault. How am I going to fix this?

Madame Morrible:

Nessarose is dead, but I still haven't caught Elphaba. that meddling prince got in the way. And now I think Glinda is going to be a problem. This whole situation is getting way out of hand and out my control. I really need a drink. I wonder if the Wizard has any of that miracle elixir he gave me to try once. That was strong stuff. And I need the strongest stuff I can get right now.

Fiyero:

I can barely remember what happened, but I know that I had tried to save Elphaba. I am a scarecrow now. And I am traveling with the little girl whose house had dropped on Nessa. We are heading to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. I hope I am changed enough so that no one there recognizes me. and Elphaba isn't the same. Dorothy and I met up with her. I tried to tell Elphaba who I was, but she aimed a fireball at me. I think she thinks I am dead, even though I am sure that she cast a spell that turned me into this. She seems so angry. She is threatening to kill Dorothy. I hope I can fix this. And I hope Elphaba doesn't do something irrational. Like set fire to me. again.


	12. Chapter 12

Elphaba:

I have that wretched little farm girl in Kiamo Ko. I don't know why. I haven't been thinking clearly since, well, since the day Fiyero tried to save me. I got all worked up about my sister's shoes, and I don't even know why I want them. but I can't just let the girl go. She could go to the wizard and tell him where I am. Then it's only a matter of time before I have the Ozian guard crashing through the door. And I wish that girl would just shut up and stop crying. It's giving me a headache. I don't know what to do any more.

Glinda:

I have to go save Elphie. She didn't do anything wrong. I know she kidnapped Dorothy, but she wouldn't hurt a little girl. But then again, losing her sister, and worse, Fiyero may have pushed her over the edge. I hope she doesn't hurt the girl. And I hope I get to the castle before the witch hunters do. I can't believe Madame Morrible is so heartless that she would let Elphaba be killed. But then again, she killed Nessa, too. I have to talk Elphaba out of what ever she's thinking of doing. I hope she listens.

Madame Morrible:

Just as I thought, Glinda is going to be a problem. She wants to stop the witch hunters from killing Elphaba. I can't have that. Unfortunately, her magic has gotten stronger and I can't stop her from using that stupid bubble of hers. But I can slow it down. With any luck, I can slow her down enough so that she doesn't have time to talk Elphaba into leaving that castle or, even better, slow her down enough so the witch is dead before Glinda makes it there.

Boq:

I am getting my revenge. I am going to save Dorothy and while I am there I will take the opportunity to kill the witch. The Lion is too cowardly to do anything. And the straw man doesn't seem to have the will to kill her. Why, I don't know. He seems familiar, but I never knew any men made of straw. So that leaves me, since Dorothy is far too young and that witch has her any way. I hope Dorothy isn't hurt. Though I wouldn't mind it if the witch had done away with that annoying dog.

Fiyero:

I am beyond panic right now. I am on my way to Kiamo Ko with a Lion and a tin man to kill Elphaba. I have a plan to save her, but I don't know if the Monkey will get there in time. And I thought I saw Glinda's pink bubble heading towards Kiamo Ko earlier. Maybe she will be able to get Elphaba out of there before we get there. This is a bad situation. We will be there in less than an hour. I can only hope the Monkey gets there before we do. I couldn't live if Elphaba was killed. I'd rather burn than watch her die.


	13. Chapter 13

Glinda:

Elphie's gone. The girl killed her. with a bucket of water. I never thought those rumors were true. I can't believe she's gone. I'll never see her or hear from her again. It doesn't feel real. She left me the grimmerie, and that's all I have to remember her. the grimmerie, and her screams that were the last thing I heard from her. I have imprisoned Madame Morrible. I sent the Wizard away. He was Elphaba's father, by the way. The bastard ordered his own daughter dead. I hope he never forgets that. The girl has gone back to her world. I can't blame her for what happened to Elphie. She couldn't have known that water would kill her. but I still feel anger at her. and I feel terrible about it. I am now the leader of Oz. I don't know how I am going to rule Oz without help. Elphie could, but I don't know if I can. I'm not smart like her. but I will try, for her. I will do what I can. I will take the Animal restrictions away. She would have done that. And I will do what she told me and try to learn how to read the grimmerie. I hope I don't let you down, Elphie.

Fiyero:

My plan worked. Elphaba survived the attack. We are preparing to leave Kiamo Ko. And Oz. Elphaba wants Glinda to know we are alive. But I don't know how to let her know without just waltzing right up to her and telling her. I can't be sure if she'll come back here, but I am going to leave this journal here. Hopefully no one will come here except Glinda. Elphaba and I don't know where we are going, but we have to leave tonight. Glinda, if you are reading this, I am sorry for leaving you the way I did. It was the only way for Elphaba to be safe. I hadn't planned on leaving you like that. I hope you can forgive me.

Elphaba:

Fiyero's alive. I turned him into a scarecrow with my spell. He doesn't seem to mind being a scarecrow, but I feel bad about it. He wouldn't be that way if he hadn't had to save me. and I feel even worse for what I am doing to Glinda. What I have done to her. she was there when Dorothy "melted" me. I had to do the most painful sounding scream I could so that every one would believe I was really dead. I didn't want Glinda to be there, but the witch hunters were breaking down the door fast. had they caught her with me, they could have killed her too. And she is Oz's only hope. Fiyero doesn't think Glinda should know we are alive, but I am going to leave this journal up in my tower. I think Glinda will come back. Glinda, I am sorry for making you think I was dead. I had no choice. There was no time. I have no doubt you will rule Oz brilliantly. And maybe someday I will find a way to see you. I know that's being far too optimistic. but I have to hope that we can see each other again. You've been my best friend. My only friend. and now I am being far too sentimental. Fiyero's ready to go. Good bye, Glinda. I'll miss you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter. hope those of you who have read this fic enjoy it, even if you didn't review it.**

Glinda:

I have put all these journals together in hopes that someday, some one will realize what was really going on in Oz and Elphaba's name will be cleared. It took quite a bit to get a couple of them. I had to search through the remains of Colwen grounds for Nessa's journal. Madame Morrible's journal was hidden in her office at Shiz. The Wizard left his in that stupid head of his. Boq gave me his. He says he regrets everything he's done. I doubt that, with the way his journal reads. Elphie and Fiyero's journals were together in Kiamo Ko. I miss them. but I am glad they are alive. And together. They deserve each other. I have learned to read some of the grimmerie, like Elphaba had told me to do. but it's taken quite a while. But at least I am doing it. Animals are now equal citizens, though some towns on the outskirts of Oz still need some dealing with. But over all, everything in Oz is going well. except that Elphie is still called the Wicked Witch of the West. But I haven't figured out how to fix that. If I do, then I won't need these journals any more, except to remember everything. This is going to be my last entry in this journal. It's going to go with the rest of them, and I can start a new journal. But these need to stay together. They tell the full story, where just one of them doesn't. I hope any one who reads these will keep an open mind and see what really happened towards the end of the Wizards reign.

- Glinda the Good


End file.
